MIDIs Wiki
Welcome to the MIDIs Wiki This wiki is all about classic MIDIs such as Passport, Onestop, and many other old Microsoft (or other company) midi files. You can help this wiki grow (and not vandalize it) by editing and adding pages and more. Thank you! Updates on this Wiki December 25th 2019 * Natty23 (the founder and creator of MIDIs Wiki) has listed more information about the Publisher98 midi files - They have other official names. December 26th 2019 The main MIDIS Wiki page has been rearranged: * The updates have been moved under "Requests" on the main page. This is where people can list down information about what midi pages they want to see. * "Helping MIDIs Wiki" and "Categories on this Wiki" have been moved up, so visitors can now find categories easier. * The Publisher98 MIDI Files category can now be found under Microsoft Clipart MIDIs, since they did appear in the Clipart search pane. * "The Categories on this Wiki" section has been updated - New midi categories have been listed, such as Seasonal Midis. December 29th 2019 * The ExPage MIDIs category is completed, but all of them (except for toy1) do not have midi files to download or listen to. * A new, completed category of hidden midis have been added: Windows 98 Hidden MIDIs. These can be found hidden in a driver on a Windows 98 SE CD. January 18th 2020 * Some more pages for the Microsoft Office Clipart and Publisher98 midi files have been added. More of these midis are soon to come! January 31st 2020 * The first ever comment ever made outside of the Anonymous User who edits this wiki has just appeared on Onestop's page! February 1st 2020 * Some more pages will be added to the wiki today. I will mostly be adding more Gravis Ultrasound Midi pages though, since a midi file from there has become a popular page recently. There is also very interesting information about THE_RAIN that not many know about too. February 9th 2020 * The Gravis Ultrasound Category has been completed! Helping MIDIs Wiki Midis Wiki is a wiki that's here to archive all kinds of midis (excluding Black Midi, since there's an Official Black Midi Wiki already). You can help contribute to this Wiki by adding a new Midi related page, or by finding out which pages need creating or editing with these following categories: Unfinished Categories - Contains midi collections that are incomplete. Any collection completed will be removed from this category. Pages needing Midi Files - Midi Pages that already exist, but haven't got a .mid file to listen to or download. Pages here need a midi file adding. Pages with Rumors & Unconfirmed Information - These pages contain information and rumors that need to be proven. If the information/rumor is true, then it will get added in, but if the information/rumor is false, the information will get removed. Categories on this Wiki Main Categories Midi Collections - Lists all the current Midi Collections that can be found on this Wiki. It's the easiest way to find a specific midi file. Midi Related Glitches - While it is not a category page, if you've found a glitch that involves Midis, please add them to this page! Midi Websites - A category that lists pages all about Midi-related websites. Sorting Categories Midis found in the Media Folder - Lists all the midi files found hidden away on Windows OSes, both old and new. Windows OSes - Lists all of the Windows OSes that contain hidden midi files in their C Drive. This includes prototype builds of Windows, such as Windows Chicago (Windows 95 Beta). Sort Midis by Time of Creation (Year): A category that lists any year where a midi file was created. Clicking on a year will list a collection of midis created on that specific year, e.g: 1991. Midi Type Categories Hidden Midis - Contains Midi file pages about midis that can be found hidden away in a computer's C Drive or hidden away in installation discs. Onestop is an example of a hidden midi. Software Midis - This category contains midi files that are installed on to a computer via a software or driver installation. CSSAMP1 is one of these midis, which is put into the Media folder if a Canon related driver is installed. You can also find midis that come with Gravis Utrasound, Creative Labs, Publisher98 & Internet Midis - A category that contains both old internet Midis & new internet midis. If you only want to see midis from old versions of websites or defunct websites, then visit the Old Website Midis category, if for example, you only want to see the old ExPage.com midis. In-Game Midis - Midi files that are found within games' files or are installed on to a computer with a PC game. You can find midis such as PINBALL here. Seasonal Midis- A category that lists midis for Special Occasions, such as holidays and celebrations. Other Midi Categories Midis with Prototypes- This page contains midi files that actually had previous versions, e.g: Did you know that Clouds has four different prototypes? Passport Designs Midis - Houses all the midi files that were created by Passport Designs, a company that composed most of the old 90s Windows Midis. Midi Composers - With this category, you can find out if your favorite midi file's composer has created other midi files! RMI Midis - Contains all midi files that use the .rmi extension. This category also contains a guide on what programs can open these types of midis. Midi Renditions of Known Songs - This category only includes midi renditions of songs heard on the radio or elsewhere. Midis downloaded by Vinesauce Joel - A category that contains midis that Joel from Vinesauce downloaded. Useful for those looking for Meme Midis. Requests Natty23 - Here's a list of MIDI files that I hope get pages soon: *ExPage MIDIs **For every one of these with a new page I'll host them on my website individually *The MIDIs in Microsoft Office Publisher (or at least older versions of it) More Corel MIDIs and the full list of them for proof *Again, for every one of these with a new page I'll host them on my website individually *As such, each category of Corel MIDI music like Inds, Pop, etc. should have their on pages at least *Microsoft Multimedia Pack RMIs *Anoymous User who edits your Wiki: I listened to the "Mircosoft Clipart Midis" that have no official names, and I actually know the names of three of them, because I used to make Powerpoint animations! "j0074209.mid" was definitely called "Mystery Score"; I remember its name because it was my favorite audio clip to use when something scary happened. "j0074292.mid" had something like "African Drum Music" as its name, and "j0074196.mid" I think was called "Busy Music". Now I'm curious as to what has happened to the other midi songs like "Happy Walk", "Happy Underscore" "Communications", "Pizzicato" etc, and all the non-midi ones ("Big 6 Music", "Chaos Theory", "Sad Piano", etc.) Anonymous User who edits this Wiki: I added the names of those Clipart Midis, and made pages for them! Here they are: * j0074196.mid = Busy Theme * j0074209.mid = Mystery Score * j0074292.mid = N Africa Beat Other things I have noticed is that j0074194.mid sounds like it is related to Tech Underscore; in fact, it is the same midi file without Percussion! j0074280.mid sounds similar to EXPLR_01 from the Publisher98 MIDI Files collection. Edit: Natty23 has just discovered that the reason why j0074280.mid is so similar to EXPLR_01 is because it likely IS a reprise of EXPLR_01; it even has a similar name: Exploration Theme = EXPLR_01. Could this mean it is a spiritual EXPLR_02? Also, I couldn't find Happy Walk, Happy underscore (similar to Happy Walk), Happy urban and Liebestraum in there. What happened to them? They were real Microsoft Clipart Midis; I still have the Powerpoints they were used in. *MIDIs Wiki Creator (Natty23): Awesome news! Using old Microsoft Office programs led me to more official names for some songs! **j0074273.mid = Desert Dance **j0074278.mid = Dark Technology **j0074280.mid = Exploration theme **j0074282.mid = Healthcare Theme **j0074283.mid = Industrial Samba **j0074285.mid = Legal Theme **j0074310.mid = Computer Theme **j0074313.mid = Real Estate Song **BABY_01 = Upbeat Tempo **CARBN_01 = Jamaican beat **CMNTY_01 = soothing **EAST_01 = Middle Eastern **EXPLR_01 = rhythmic **FALL_01 = slow-paced **FINCL_01 = upbeat **FINCL_02 = hip-hop **GRDEN_01 = mellow **GRID_01 = fast tempo **HTECH_01 = even tempo **INDST_01 = solemn **JAVA_01 = meditative **JNGLE_01 = adventurous **MUSIC_01 = bouncy **NBOOK_01 = jazzy **OCEAN_01 = new age **OUTDR_01 = low tones **PAPER_01 = atmospheric **PARNT_01 = upbeat **PARNT_02 = adventurous **PARNT_03 = rhythm & blues **PARNT_04 = sinister **PARNT_05 = playful **PARNT_06 = peppy **PARNT_07 = mysterious **PARNT_08 = Caribbean music **PARNT_09 = eerie tones **PARNT_10 = medium tempo **ROAD_01 = medium beat **SAFRI_01 = fast-paced **SCHOL_02 = laid back **SHOW_01 = Contemplative **SPACE_01 = outer space **SPRNG_01 = classical **SUMER_01 = energetic **SWEST_01 = bouncy **URBAN_01 = hip hop **VCTRN_01 = Quick Paced **WNTER_01 = Contemplative Anonymous user who edits this wiki: In case you don't know, there are some pages that sadly don't have midi files. These can be added though; * Corel Midis - They've all been added, including the CD Exclusive ones, plus the old ones are all separate pages now. But the CD Exclusive Corel Midis are missing their .mid files. * Microsoft Clipart Midis - The ones that already have known names are stuck in a zip folder, so I can't link them. So far, it's only the Christmas themed ones though. More will be added in the future. It's a shame that not all the old Clipart midi files could be rescued, and a shame that not all the names could be recovered. Maybe oneday, they will be found. * ExPage Midis - I've added the Xmas ones, and they unfortunately need their midi files Also, as for the Microsoft Multimedia Pack RMIs, I mentioned those in a page edit at least a month ago; I've got the midi links and a video about them, although I didn't know there was another video in the same quality. It says "Packard Bell" on the CD too. I look up online, and most people call them "Packard Bell Microsoft Multimedia Pack MIDIs". You've also taught me something new there; I didn't know that the Publisher98 midis had other official names! I'd better edit those pages! Thank you. I noticed that people are visiting this wiki more often too; the popular pages kept changing between Christmas themed midis, Midis downloaded by Vinesauce, and Onestop and the other hidden midis. Fixed your above edit too - There's pages for BABY_01, MUSIC_01, SCHOL_01 (you made that page, remember?), SPRNG_01 and VCTRN_01. I also removed the .MID on all the links, so that when the pages are created, they will appear as accessible links. Latest activity Category:Browse